The Baby
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Booth & Brennan are on a case, Brennan finds a baby and decides to become it’s foster parent. Booth moves in to help.
1. Chapter 1 Feild Work

This one is done so I should be able to get it up fast.

* * *

Doctor Temperance Brennan was kneeling on the cold hard ground collecting samples for the set of remains she and her partner FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth had been assigned to investigate when she saw something move from the corner of her eye. Brennan straightened and walked towards the spot. Getting closer she saw a tiny arm move; she was next to it in seconds.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones, what did you find now?"

"A baby."

"A baby? Are you sure Bones? Could it be a small animal of some kind?"

"No Booth this is a real live baby."

Booth had to stop for a second and watch as Brennan stripped off her gloves and grabbed her hand sanitizer out of her bag and picked up the baby like it was normal for her.

Coming to stand beside her Booth couldn't believe it Brennan had found a real live baby who looked to be fine if not cold wet and hungry.

"Hey little guy how you doing'?"

"Booth it's a girl."

"Oh, sweetheart how are you doing?"

"She appears t o be fine except she's cold, wet, and more than likely she's hungry."

"I'll be back."

Booth returned with the blanket he kept in the car and wrapped it around the baby then Brennan held her close again.

"I called the medics back they'll be here soon."

"Good." Brennan was looking down at the baby with an expression Booth couldn't read.

"I wonder how old she is."

"I'd say no more than three months."

"So she has nothing to do with the case?"

"No those bones have been there for 20 years." Brennan never looked up from the little girl in her arms. Booth smiled his partner was falling in love. The medics arrived and took the baby to the hospital to be checked out.

Later that night Brennan was picking at her salad.

"Bones what's wrong?" Booth picked up a fry.

"Nothing I was just thinking about the baby wishing I could do something for her."

Booth took Brennan's hand,"Bones you did you found her before it was too late you heard the doctor she only had a few hours left."

"I know and I'm glad I did, but it's not fair she'll be in the system now and that isn't easy for anyone especially a defenseless baby."

"it's sad Bones. But it's better than the alternative."

Brennan had that look she got when she was putting together clues for a case.

"Bones I know that look are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"If you think I'm thinking about becoming the baby's foster mother then yes. If you'll excuse me I have some calls to make." Brennan left but not before staling a fry.

Booth sat back with a smile he knew that's what Brennan was going to do and she'd be great at it.


	2. Chapter 2 Bonding & Shopping

The next day Brennan was up early she had a lot to do, she had to meet with the Baby's caseworker and depending on how that went she either had a lot of shopping to do or she had to stop by the store for a pint of ice cream. Brennan dressed in a navy pant suit with a cream shirt and matching shoes and her Mother's dolphin ear rings for good luck (even if she didn't believe in luck it couldn't hurt could it?). Brennan arrived at the Social Services office early , she was nervous she had been from the moment she left the diner, but she had to at least try for her piece of mind if nothing else.

"Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan jumped a foot in the air, "Yes?"

"I'm Patty, baby Jane Doe's caseworker, if you come on back we can begin." Brennan followed.

"Doctor Brennan I'm surprised by your interest in Jane. "

"Why?"

"Well you're famous and you're known to be cold towards people. " Patty looked down at her desk not sure what the Doctor was going to do.

"Being famous has nothing to do with anything. I may be cold towards people, but that doesn't mean I'm incapable of loving and caring for a baby."  
"I didn't mean to offend you, if I did I apologize."

"You didn't offend me, you were just stating facts I appreciate that."Brennan smiled at Patty.

"Good. I looked over your paperwork and everything is in order. The mother could come back wanting the baby back at anytime and more often than not the courts grant the parents this right unless circumstances dictate otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Are you still sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Great then it is my pleasure to tell you that you are officially the proud foster parent of Baby Jane. The Doctor says she'll be good to go home by Tuesday, but you can see her any time you like." Patty handed Brennan a paper with the hospital information on it.

"Thanks."

Over the next hour they went through everything, Brennan was in shock, but it was good. One she was in her car a million things ran though her head and she thought of all the things she had to get, what she was thinking she wasn't ready for a baby most people had 9 months to get things ready she only had 3 days! She needed help. Brennan called the only other person who knew about the baby all the squints were told that she had some extra field work to attend to that's why she and Booth weren't in the lab the rest of the afternoon. What would of all ho her friends think? Would they think she was nuts? Would they understand? Would they still be her friends in the end? What would her Dad think?

"Booth."

"Booth it's me can you meet me at my apartment in 45 minutes I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure."

45 minutes later Booth arrived at Brennan's apartment she looked a bit unnerved when she opened the door.

"Bones?"

"Booth come in. Do you want something to drink?"

"No I'm good. Bones sit down and tell me what you need to tell me."

"Okay, I met with the baby's case worker this morning and was granted approval to be her foster Mother as soon as she gets the all clear from the hospital."

"That's great Bones!"

"No it's not."

"Why isn't it?"

"Because I know nothing about caring for a baby and have nothing she needs! What was I thinking? Why didn't you talk me out of this Booth? I can't do this!"

Booth grabbed her hand and pulled her to him a bit to stop the rambling.

"Bones, just relax okay? Take a breath and relax."

Brennan did as Booth said and relaxed a bit, Booth began rubbing her back a bit to relax her more.

"Better?"

Brennan nodded.

"Good, you can do this Bones. I couldn't have talked you out of it if I wanted to you'd have done it anyway just to prove me wrong!"

"You're right. What about the stuff I don't know?"

"You'll learn there are thousands of books on the subject. I'll help you if you need or want me to."

"Okay thanks."

"You're welcome how much time do you have before she can come home?"

"Three days. It's not enough time."

"It's plenty of time! Now go change and get your credit cards so we can go baby furniture shopping!"

"You'll help me?"

"Yes, baby shopping is fun now go."

"Thanks Booth."

"Go."

Twenty minutes later Brennan was dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans her hair was in a ponytail.

Booth drove them to the baby store.

"Booth what is this?"

"The store with largest selection of baby furniture and accessories for 50 miles! Come on!"

Booth went around to Brennan's side of the SUV and waited for her to get out then placed his hand on her back in the "spot"

Brennan stopped dead in her tracks just inside the door, Booth took her hand and whispered, "I know it's overwhelming Bones, but it won't be so bad once we get started, you might even have fun by the end." Booth gave her the charm smile and didn't let go of her hand until Brennan let go of his ten minutes later. Brennan decided on a white convertible crib and matching dresser and rocking chair, she thought it would look the best with the peach walls of her guest room. Next she picked out a blue convertible car seat stroller combo.  
Booth just pushed the cart and offered suggestions here and there.

"Bones you need a swing."

"What for?"

"It helps calm them down sometimes when they are fussy."

"Oh."

Brennan chose one with baby zoo animals on it and it played lullabies when you wound it up.

"Next is a highchair, baby bath and don't forget the bouncy chair it may become your best friend."

"Why"

"It can keep a kid entertained for hours."

The rest of the baby things went with the baby zoo animal theme. The next stop was a department store to get clothes, blankets, sheets, socks, diapers, bottles, formula, diaper bag, books and a few toys.

For hours later they were back at Brennan's apartment with a living room full of bags and boxes and take out.

Booth noticed the paper with the contact info on the counter.

"Bones have you gone to see the baby yet?"

"No."

"After you eat you should go, it will be good for both of you, and you'll have a chance to bond before she comes home."

"I have to get things ready here."

"I'll start tonight and we can finish it tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Booth."

After dinner Brennan headed to the hospital and found the nursery and told the nurse on duty who she was and who she was there to see. The nurse smiled," Dr. Brennan the doctor is in with her now if you'd like I can take you to her so you can talk to the Doctor."

"Yes thanks"

They walked to the farthest end of the nursery, "Dr. Smith? This is Dr. Brennan, baby Jane's foster Mother."

Doctor Smith shook Brennan's hand, "Dr. Brennan a pleasure to meet you, miss Jane is fine she is a little under weight and she has a bad case of diaper rash, but that is to be expected given what she's gone through. Nothing time and love won't fix."

"Do you think she'll be able to come home on Tuesday?"

"Absolutely."

"Great do you have any idea how old she is."

"We think 10 weeks given size and developmental factors."

The doctor took one last look at the baby and left. Brennan started rubbing her back because as soon as the Doctor walked away the baby started to fuss. A few seconds later a nurse came over.

"It's time for her to eat, would you like to feed her?"

"Yes."

Brennan sat down in the rocking chair the nurse handed her the baby and a bottle Brennan got comfortable and began to feed the baby, who was very relaxed in Brennan's arms . Brennan stayed until visiting hours were over. Coming home she found a completed crib a half completed dresser and Booth asleep on the couch, Brennan smiled as she tossed a blanket on Booth and went to bed herself.


	3. Chapter 3 Coming Home

The next morning Brennan found Booth still asleep his shirt was pulled up a bit Brennan couldn't help but look and she liked what she saw. Brennan went to the kitchen and started making coffee a few minutes later Booth got up and shuffled into the kitchen, "morning Bones." Brennan looked at her partner, his hair was sticking up all over the place, his t-shirt was wrinkled and he had sleep lines on his face. For some reason Brennan found it attractive she blushed and busied herself with the coffee, "Good morning Booth you slept well I take it."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I sat down to wait for you to come home and the next thing I knew it was 8:30 in the morning."

"It's okay Booth I don't mind."

Booth smiled, "How did it go last night?"

"Great, the doctor says the baby is fine she is a little under weight and she has a bad case of diaper rash, but that is to be expected given what she's gone through, and she'll be able to come home Tuesday. I got to feed her and then I just sat and held her until visiting hours were over. The nurse said that when I was holding her that was the calmest she had been since she got there."

"That's great Bones that means she feels safe with you and that she likes you."Brennan smiled and handed Booth a cup of coffee.

Booth took a sip, "You know Bones you're gonna have to think of a name, you can't call her 'the baby' forever."

"I know and I all ready have it picked out."

"What is it?"

"Do you really want to know now or do you want to wait until she comes home and you come see her like we both know you will be over here as soon as you get home from work?"

"I will not come over in less you want me to, but I do want to know her name now."

"Okay, the name I picked out is Katelyn Frances. I'll call her Katie for short. "

"I like it, it is pretty. "

"Thanks I picked it out when I a girl. Booth you can come over, but just not Tuesday, I need time alone to get used to everything."

"That's fine I understand, but I want you to call me so I know you both are okay or I will come over and break down the door."

"I thought that hurt your shoulder."

"It does, but I'll deal with it."

"Okay I'll call."

"What do you have planned for today?"

"Help you finish putting everything together and go tell Dad then go spend some time with Katelyn. Tomorrow I'm going to the lab early to finish up paperwork and tell everyone what's going on and that I won't be at work for at least the next three months."

"Really Bones?"

"Yes, it seems right I need time with her and I need to get a baby sitter and that is going to take time I just can't leave Katelyn with anyone. She has had a traumatic few days and probably the beginning of her life wasn't pleasant either. When I do go back to work I'm going to cut my hours I'm going to be home by 4 in less it's an emergency or something."

"That sounds just like what she needs Bones. I'm proud of you."

"You are why?"

"Because you are thinking with your heart, your brain is in the backseat, where it needs to be right now."

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome."

"Booth how do you think everyone will take the news?"

"They will be shocked, but they'll be happy for you."

"You think?"

"Yes. And your Dad will feel the same."

"I hope he does."

"He will." Booth smiled.

They spent the rest of the morning putting the rest of the furniture together and moving the old furniture out (to be put in storage) and the baby stuff in. Together they sorted outfits and took the tags off and washing them. By late afternoon they were done and Brennan got ready to go see Max as she was going out the door she turned to Booth, "Booth do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night? I'm making macaroni and cheese."

"Sure Bones any special reason?"

"Not really just to say thank you for the last two days."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later she was at Max's apartment

* * *

"Tempe, to what do I owe seeing you on a Sunday afternoon?"

"I want to tell you something Dad."

"Nothing bad I hope?"

"That depends how you look at it."

"Okay why don't you come in? Do you want something to drink?"

"No, dad I need to say this now."

Max took a seat at the kitchen table Brennan paced.

"Dad Booth and I were working a case Friday; they found some bones in a field that they're going to make into a subdivision. I saw something move a few feet away, I went over to see what it was, and it was a baby."

"Alive?"

"Yes. We had her checked out, she's fine. I applied and got approved to be her foster mother.

"That's great honey, when do you get the baby?"

"Katelyn comes home Tuesday." Brennan smiled.

"Katelyn? Isn't that the name you picked out when you were 10?"

"Yes."

"Tempe I'm happy for you, I'll help anyway I can."

"Thanks, you're not mad?"

"No Tempe I'm not mad. I couldn't be mad at you for this, I'm just surprised."

"I had to do it Dad I couldn't bear the thought of a poor defenseless baby in the system, I've been through it, it isn't easy."

"I know Baby."

"I won't be at work for at least the next three months. I'm going to cut my hours I'm going to be home by 4 in less it's an emergency or something."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Doctor Brennan would take a day off let alone three months then cut back her hours."

"It seems right I need time with her and I need to get a baby sitter and that is going to take time I just can't leave Katelyn with anyone. She has had a traumatic few days and probably the beginning of her life wasn't pleasant either."

"I agree. When can I meet her?"

"This weekend?"

"It's a date."

* * *

The next morning Brennan went to the lab and got started on her paperwork. At 9 Brennan walked to Cam's office, Brennan was more nervous than she had been in her life she had to tell Cam and everyone. Brennan took a deep breath and knocked on Cam's closed office door.

"Come in."

Brennan opened the door and walked in standing in fount of Cam's desk.

"Dr. Brennan what can I do for you?"

"Hi Cam, I need to talk to you about something."

"Brennan, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine."

"Why don't you take a seat and tell me what you need to?"

Brennan dropped into the chair directly behind her and put her hands in her lap and took a breath.

"Cam when Booth and I were investigating the set of remains found by the construction crew in the field Friday, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye I went over to see what it was. I found out it was a baby."

"Alive?"

"Yes. We had her checked out, she's fine. I applied and got approved to be her foster mother."

"Wow Brennan I don't know what to say!"

"I know it's a big steep and unexpected, but I had to do it Cam I couldn't bear the thought of a poor defenseless baby in the system, I've been through it, it isn't easy."

"I understand completely when do you get her?"

"Tomorrow."

Cam was a bit shocked, she cleared her throat, "Ok what do you need?"

"I won't be at work for at least the next three months. I'm going to cut my hours I'm going to be home by 4 in less it's an emergency or something. I need time with her and I need to get a baby sitter and that is going to take time I just can't leave Katelyn with anyone. She has had a traumatic few days and probably the beginning of her life wasn't pleasant either. Wendell can take over for me, if he needs my help we can work by video link up, or if I really need to I can come in for a few hours."

"I see you've thought about this."

"I have."

"What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to finish up paperwork, bring Wendell up to speed on what he needs to do, then tell Angela."

"Brennan, just bring Wendell up to speed on what he needs to do, and tell Angela, then go home. The paperwork can wait."

"Why?"

"You probably have a lot to do."

"Not much Booth helped with that."

"Well just enjoy the day then, you deserve it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Brennan I'm happy for you and be sure to bring Katelyn in for a visit once and a while."

"I will."

As Brennan left Cam smiled she'd never seen Brennan so happy and was happy now herself Brennan would finally have normal lab hours! The baby was going to be as good for Brennan as she was going to be for the baby. The Baby would give her another out something to do besides work. Cam knew that NOTHING would happen to Katelyn as long as Brennan was her Mother and Booth were her over protective 'Father'.

Brennan told Wendell that she would be taking a leave of absence for the next three months and that he was to work with Booth on any case they got and work in limbo. If he needed her they could work together via video link. Next she went to Angela's office.

"Sweetie, how was your weekend?"

"Unbelievable, that's what I want to talk to you about."

"Oh really?"Angela turned with a smile on her face, "Do tell."

Brennan took a seat and began.

"When Booth and I were investigating the set of remains found by the construction crew in the field Friday, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye I went over to see what it was. And found out it was a baby. We had her checked out, she's fine. I applied and got approved to be her foster mother."

Angela started to squeal, Brennan put a hand over her mouth, "If I take my hand away will you squeal?" at Angela's head shake Brennan removed her hand. Angela took a breath and said, "Wow Sweetie I don't know what to say."

I know it's a big steep and unexpected, but I had to do it Angela I couldn't bear the thought of a poor defenseless baby in the system, I've been through it, it isn't easy."

"I understand, I would have done the same when do you get her?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wow what about work?"

"I am taking three months off. I'm going to cut my hours I'm going to be home by 4 in less it's an emergency or something. I need time with her and I need to get a baby sitter and that is going to take time I just can't leave Katelyn with anyone. She has had a traumatic few days and probably the beginning of her life wasn't pleasant either. Wendell can take over for me, if he needs my help we can work by video link up, or if I really need to I can come in for a few hours."

"Oh Sweetie I am happy for you."

"Thanks Ange."

"You're welcome, Bren what does Booth have to say about this?"

"He's happy for me and says he'll help when I need him. He helped me get all the stuff Katelyn needs this weekend."

"That's good, Bren I'll help out too just tell me when."

"I will you can come see her this weekend if you want, bring Hodgins too."

"We'll be there with bells on."

"I don't know what that means."

Angela rolled her eyes as Brennan walked out of her office.

* * *

Brennan went to the hospital and spent the remainder of the morning and most of the afternoon holding Katie and feeding her when Brennan put Katie down to go home she started to fuss and Brennan had to walk away because she knew if she stayed ,she'd never go home.

Brennan just pulled the macaroni out of the oven when Booth rang the bell.

"Perfect timing I just took the macaroni out."

"Great, how'd it go this morning?"

"Great everyone was shocked but supportive.

That's good. This macaroni was great!"

"Glad you like it Booth."

"How do you feel about tomorrow?"

"Good I can't wait to get Katie here, but I'm nervous too."

"That's normal do you want me to come with you to pick her up?"

"No I can do it."

"Okay just call me so I know you two are okay."

"I will."

The two ate and talked then Booth went home Brennan went to Katie's room and sat in the rocking chair reading some of the books she got.

* * *

The next morning Brennan was up way to early she couldn't sleep. She just puttered around the apartment until she heard the bell opening the door she found Booth with coffee and muffins.

"I thought you'd be up."

"I can't sleep."

"I know."

"Booth what if-."

"Shh, no 'what if's'. You'll do great Bones I have Faith in you."Booth pulled Brennan into a guy hug.

"I'm glad one of us does!"

At 9 Brennan left to get Katie when she got to the hospital she found a whimpering Katie who was trying to be comforted by a nurse to no avail. Brennan sat down the car seat and diaper bag. Katie quieted down as soon as the nurse placed her in Brennan's arms. By 11 they were on their way home, Katie didn't like being put in the car seat, but by the time they were out if the parking lot she was asleep. Once they were home Brennan put her in her crib and watched her sleep for a while. Later that night she called Booth.

"Booth."

"Booth it's me. "

"Hey Bones how are you and Katie getting along?"

We're home and doing good Katie slept she whole ride home and for a while afterwards. Then we just sat on the couch and looked out the window. I just checked on her she's sound asleep with her arms straight out, I'll send you a picture when we're done talking."

"Okay I can't wait to see it, I'm glad you two are doing well."

"We are."

"Bones you're happy aren't you?"

"Yes, Booth more than you know."

"Good I'm glad. I'll let you go. Call me if you need me."

"I will. Bye Booth."

"Bye."

That night was hard Katie wouldn't sleep after Brennan turned out all the lights she would cry until Brennan would turn on her bedroom light to check on her then she'd fall asleep again. At midnight Brennan gave up and left the hall light on and Katie slept only waking to be fed and changed.

The next afternoon Brennan called Booth.

"Booth."

"Booth I have a question, can babies be afraid of the dark?"

Booth held in a laugh, "I suppose why you ask?

"Katie wouldn't sleep unless I left the hall light on last night."

"Do you want me to get her a nightlight?"

"Could you?"

"Yep I'll bring it tonight after work."

"Thanks!"

Later Booth showed up with a star shaped nightlight.

"Thanks Booth Katie is asleep now, but should be up soon for a bottle."

Ten minutes later Brennan returned with Katie in her arms

"Booth, do you want to hold her while I get the bottle?"

"Yeah." Brennan placed Katie in Booth's arms, returning Brennan handed the Bottle to Booth, who had the most contented look that Brennan had ever seen. Katie was very content too, Brennan just smiled.

Booth was holding an almost asleep Katie when he noticed Brennan in the corner of the couch slowly nodding off. Getting up Booth went to Katie's room and changed her and put her in her crib and turned on the night light. Returning to the living room he picked up Brennan and put her in bed locking the apartment door behind him. Katie slept well with her nightlight.


	4. Chapter 4 Park & Booth Saves The Night

It had been two weeks since Brennan had brought Katelyn home, but it seemed like it was yesterday. Brennan hadn't missed working as much as she thought she would, she was enjoying watching Katie turn into a little person. Brennan missed having someone to talk to, Booth called every night and came over ever other night to he said make sure they were still alive, but Brennan knew it was to spend time with Katie. Booth loved the little girl as much if not more than she did, that realization made Brennan all happy inside. Brennan had just got Katie settled in for the night and was reading a book when her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones how are you and Katie today?"

"We're both great, Katie's asleep for now."

"Good, Bones why you don't and Katie come with the Park with Parker and me tomorrow?"

"I don't know Booth."

Bones, you haven't been out of the apartment in two weeks, it's going to be a beautiful day not to hot."

"Not true Booth Katie had a doctor's appointment this afternoon."

"How is she?"

"Good she isn't under weight and her rash has healed. She didn't like getting her shots, but I think it was worse for me than it was for her."

"It always is. So what do ya say Bones will you come to the park please?"

"Okay Booth we'll come for a while."

"Great I'll bring lunch."

"Okay. Could you get me a chocolate milkshake?"

"Sure anything else?"

"No that will do it."

"Okay we'll pick you two up at 11."

"See you then."

"See you."

Brennan hung up the phone smiling she couldn't wait to see Booth, she missed him!

The next morning Brennan got the diaper bag ready and the car seat and stroller. She dressed Katie in a sleeper with hearts on it and a matching blanket. At 11 Booth showed up and put all of Katie's stuff in the SUV. Parker pulled back to his door. "It's okay Parker to look she won't bite."

"I know Dad, but she's so little."

"She is Bud, but you were smaller than Katie when you were her age."

"I was?"

"Yep I'll show you pictures when we get home."

"Cool."

The next stop was the diner where Booth got food to go. They piled out of the car and found a nice spot to spread the blanket and ate their lunch. Parker went to play on the playground; Brennan took Katie out of the stroller and began walking around with her. Booth sat back and watched them for a while, Booth loved to watch Brennan with Katie the scientist melted away and being a Mom kicked it, Booth loved it. After a few minutes he grabbed the stroller and caught up to Brennan placing his hand on her back, Brennan didn't say anything she just smiled at Booth then Katie. After a while Brennan put Katie back in the stroller and Parker caught up to them taking Brennan's hand (ever since the Epps incident he always held on to somebody's hand in the park). They fed the ducks and went home. Anyone passing by would think that they were a family.

"Bones did you have fun today?"

"Yes. Do you think the kids had fun?"

"Yep, Booth looked in the rear view mirror; Parker was asleep with a smile on his face.

Two weeks later Booth was sleeping soundly, when his cell went off groaning he picked it up.

"Booth."

"Booth, she won't quit crying!"

"Bones calm down, is Katie sick?"

"No, not that I can tell, she doesn't have a fever."

"Is she hungry?"

"She won't eat."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, I don't know why I called you go back to sleep."

"Okay, call me if you need me."

"I will."

Booth lay in bed for another minute before he got up and threw on a t shirt with his sweats and went to Brennan's apartment. Booth didn't even bother knocking he just unlocked the door with the key he had made that Brennan knew nothing about. Booth found Brennan in Katie's room rocking her, trying to calm her down.

"Go to bed Bones." Booth took a hysterical Katie from a beyond tired Brennan's arms and began rubbing her back.

"Booth what are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use a break. When was the last time she ate?"

"About midnight. How did you get in?"

"FBI Bones, now go to bed." Booth gave her the charm smile

Brennan got up and gave Katie a kiss on the head and then she gave Booth one on the cheek, before she went to her room.

It took another 45 minutes before Katie calmed down enough to eat and go to sleep. Booth changed her and put her in a clean sleeper and to bed. Booth turned on the nightlight and went to check on Brennan who was asleep on top of the covers; Booth covered her with another blanket and went to the couch.

At 7 the next morning Booth was getting ready for work when Katie woke up Booth was in her room in a second, "Hey Sweetheart let's let Mommy sleep." Booth got Katie changed, fed and back asleep. He left Brennan a note. At 9 Brennan woke up and found Booth's note:

Bones

Katie went to sleep about 4 and got up again at 7 I fed and changed her. Have a good day, I'll be back tonight.

Booth

Brennan smiled as she got up and went to watch Katie sleep. That night Booth knocked on the door with takeout. Brennan smiled as she opened the door, "Booth you didn't have to come back."

"I wanted to."

They ate after a while Brennan said, I don't know why Katie didn't go back to sleep, she's never done that before."

"Bones, it's okay babies have bad nights sometimes."

"Why?"

"They don't want to sleep or they may be scared or sick or something else entirely."

"Thanks for coming over, you were right I needed a break."

"You're welcome Bones I'll do it anytime you need."

"Thanks Booth."


	5. Chapter 5 Going to Work & Lunch at home

Two months later:

Katelyn was a happy healthy 5 ½ month old whose favorite activities were sitting on Brennan's lap looking out the French doors and story time, when ever Katie was fussy and Brennan pulled out a book and began reading, Katie calmed down. Brennan was happy she couldn't remember a time when she was happier. Brennan's favorite activity was holding Katie and reading to her.

In the days since Katie's sleepless night, Booth stayed over at least 4 nights a week on the couch. Brennan had tried to get him to share her bed it was large enough for them both and she trusted Booth not to do anything they both weren't ready for, Booth declined saying the couch was closer to Katie's room than Brennan's bedroom was. When Booth was over sleeping on the couch it made Brennan feel safe and happy that if she needed him Booth was 20 feet away. When Booth was over they took turns getting up with Katie, sometimes she needed here Mom.

Brennan interviewed 12 baby sitters (she wanted to see a lot more, but Booth convinced her otherwise) before deciding on Melissa, a 26 year old part-time College student majoring in early childhood education. Katie was comfortable with Melissa on the few outings Brennan went on without her, but leaving Katie for 8 hours was different. Brennan was nervous she had to go back to work, well she didn't _have_ to go back she had enough money saved to never work another day in her life and she and Katie would be fine, but she needed to go back.

The morning of the big day Brennan was up earlier than she used to be she had to get Katie ready and make sure she had everything ready for Melissa. Brennan got Katie ready and fed her and put her back to bed before Melissa arrived. Brennan got ready and kissed a sleeping Katie goodbye and left for work.

Brennan found a pile of reports on her desk, but she also found a picture frame containing a picture of Katie and one of Brennan, Booth, and Katie a few days after she came home and Angela was visiting. Brennan took the frame and took a long look at the picture of the three of them, they were a family and Brennan couldn't be happier. Brennan was settled in to do paperwork and she didn't hear Booth come in.

"Bones you ready to go?"

"Do we have a case?"

"No it's lunchtime."

"Okay let me get my coat." Brennan smiled.

The drive was silent Brennan was missing Katie too much to talk. Booth drove past the diner.

"Booth aren't we going to the diner for lunch?"

"Nope somewhere better."

"Where?"

"Sit back and wait we're almost there." Booth had a grin that meant he was up to something.

"I don't like surprises Booth you know that."

"I know, but you'll love this one." Booth gave her the charm simile Brennan grinned and looked out the window. Five minutes later Booth parked the SUV.

"Booth what are we doing at my apartment?"

"I thought you'd like to see Katie. I stopped at the diner before I got you from the lab and got our usual."

"Thanks Booth." Brennan leaned over and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"You're welcome Bones now go on up I'll be there in a minute."

Brennan found Melissa getting Katie up for her afternoon bottle.

"Dr. Brennan is everything okay?"

"Yes Melissa, Agent Booth thought I'd like to see Katie so we are having lunch at home today"

Melissa smiled, "it's okay I understand do you want to feed her?"

"Yes."

Melissa handed over Katie, who smiled at Brennan and went outside to give them all alone time. Brennan smiled as she carried Katie to the kitchen, where Booth was getting the food out of the bags.

"Hey Sweetheart."Katie smiled and reached for Booth. Booth took her while Brennan warmed up the bottle. After they ate they played with Katie before leaving.

"Booth seeing Katie was exactly what I needed thank you."

"Me too, you're welcome it was fun we can do it again anytime you want. It's been a long time since I've had lunch at home."

"You've done this before?"

"Yeah, when Rebecca went back to work after she had Parker, at least once a week I'd pick her and lunch up and we'd go home and see Parker for a while."

"You and Rebecca lived together?"

"Yes, we lived together until he was 2 then I brought up getting married again and she tossed me out."

"I never knew."

"It wasn't my finest moment."

Booth walked Brennan to her office.

"Booth are you coming over tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I do."

"Okay see you then."

Brennan kissed Booth as he walked out the door. Angela suppressed a squeal.

Up next a time jump and DRAMA


	6. Chapter 6 Tears and DNA

3 months later

Katie was 8 ½ months old and showed no ill effects of her beginning, she had began to crawl, (more like scoot)causing Brennan to worry more about where she was and what she was doing even though with the help of two baby gates Katie was confined to the living room. Booth had all but moved in only staying at his place when he had Parker. Booth still slept on the couch only going into Brennan's room to bring Katie to her or to get Katie from her. Brennan had tried everything to get Booth to stay, but he declined every time with the same feeble excuse that the couch was closer to Katie's room. Brennan wasn't going to give up someday soon Booth's back would make him give in and join her, until then Brenan would wait.

The pair was finishing up paperwork from their last case when Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Yes I understand we'll be there tomorrow a 1. I know where that is."

"Okay."

"Good bye."

Brennan shakily put the phone down and looked at Booth, a tear started to run down her cheek. Booth was next to her in a second," Bones, what is it?"

"That was Patty, Katie's case worker a woman claiming to be her mother dropped by today, wanting her back. "The tears started to fall faster, Booth whipped them away with his hand.

"They scheduled a DNA test for tomorrow at 1 at the lab across town. Cam could do it, but they want an outside source."

"Oh Bones, I'm sorry." Booth wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Thanks Booth, will you go with us tomorrow? I don't think I can go through this alone."

"Of course, let's go home; you're upset you can't work when you're upset."

"I can't go yet I have a few more reports to sign, then I have to tell Cam I m taking the rest of the day and tomorrow off."

"Sign the reports I'll tell Cam."

"Thanks Booth."

Ten minutes later Booth found Brennan sitting at her desk with a full out box staring at nothing. Booth went and Knelt beside her chair and whispered, "Bones it's going to be okay, let's go home." Booth gently pulled Brennan out of her chair and hugged her to him as they left the lab. They spent a quiet night at home with Katie.

The next morning was clear and bright, not matching anyone's mood. Both had to go to his office and re file some urgent lost paperwork. Booth made it back in time to drive Brennan and Katie to the genetics lab. when they arrived, Booth took Brennan's hand, "Bones it will be okay."

After Brennan filled out the paperwork she took Katie from Booth and they waited. Five minutes later a technician came out, "We're ready for Katelyn." Brennan froze, "Booth can you take her? I can't-"

"Sure, come on sweetheart." Katie reached for Booth and Brenan had to smile as Katie started playing with Booth's Marmaduke tie.

A few seconds later Brennan heard Katie let out a scream, took all she had to sit in her chair and not go to her, but she knew if Katie saw her upset it would only make it worse.

A minute late Booth appeared with a still crying Katie in his arms who he turned over to Brennan. After Brennan got Kate a little bit calmer they headed home, Brennan in the backseat holding Katie's hand so she wouldn't cry.

That night Brennan handed Katie to Booth after her bath so he could put her to bed like always, and was met with another scream.

"Booth I don't understand she loves for you to read to her at night."

"True, but right now when she sees me she thinks of me holding her down while they took the sample. She'll be ok in a day or two."

"How long until we know?"

"The tech said seven to ten days, they're expediting it."

"Cam could have had it in two days."

"I know. Waiting is the hardest part, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, no matter what the test says."

"Really?" Brennan was surprised and relieved.

"Yep."

After Brennan got Katie to sleep and in her crib Booth came in to give her a kiss goodnight, Brennan smiled and turned to him, "Booth what if-"

"Shh don't think about that now just enjoy it."

"But-"Booth kissed her mostly to shut her up, but also because he had wanted to for five years.

Brennan pulled back,"I needed that thanks, but next time not in front of the baby." Brennan gave him a cocky smile and fixed Katie's blanket again.

Booth laughed and was grinning like a fool as he headed to the couch for the night.

* * *

8 days later

Brennan was putting on her coat to head home with Booth, it had been a long day she's been helping grad students with their end of the semester projects and advising them on their courses for next semester, when her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"No, that cannot be right please re do the test."

Booth knew what the call was about as soon as Brennan started speaking his heart hit the floor and shattered in to a million pieces. Moving behind Brennan, Booth wrapped one arm tightly around her pressing her to him, and took the phone with his other hand and briefly spoke to the caller before placing the phone on the receiver. Booth turned Brennan in his arms and pulled her into a hug. They stood like that for a long time, Brennan crying and Booth rubbing comforting circles on her back waiting for the tears to slow while his heart continued to break. After a while the sobs slowed a bit and Booth walked them both out of Brennan's office never once loosening his hold on Brennan. Angela was steeping out of her office, "Sweetie?"

"Ange now's not a good time, I'm taking Bones home and we'll tell you about it later okay?"

"Sure Booth."

Booth helped Brennan into the SUV and fastened her seatbelt, once Booth got in on his side he picked up Brennan 's hand that in the 30 seconds that it had been out of Booth's had grown very cold. When they got home they found Melissa holding Katie, who wanted Brennan to take her the second she came in the door, Brennan took Katie and disappeared into her room.

"Agent Booth is everything okay?"

"No, the DNA test came back as a match, Dr. Brennan goes to court on the 17th, and she has a 50/50 chance. As you can see Dr. Brennan is taking it very hard."

"That's too bad. If I can do anything let me now."

"I will thanks. You may not have to work tomorrow; it depends on how Dr. Brennan feels."

"Okay."

After Melissa left Booth peered in to Katie's room Brennan was holding her and slowly rocking. Booth changed and took another look at his two favorite girls, the scene hadn't changed, Booth smiled a bit and went to make a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Caroline, I have a favor to ask, it's about Bones."

"What has that briny partner of yours done now, Booth?"

Booth smiled a bit as he relayed the story.

"Wow Booth , I don't know what to say except I feel sad for Dr. Brennan."

"So do I. Can you help?"

"I don't know let me see what I can find and I'll call you back."

"Okay thanks Caroline."

"Don't thank me yet, Cherie. Booth for now love that little girl more than you think you can and Brennan too."

"You can count on it Caroline."

It was after 10 before Brennan came out of Katie's room she looked terrible her skin was blochy and her eyes were beyond red hem make up was streaked.

"Bones how do you feel?"

"Like my heart will never quit hurting. Both why did I get so attached to Katie, when I knew this could happen?"

Booth pulled her into a hug kissing her hair, "Because you have a heart."

"I don't anymore Booth it's broken."

"It can be fixed Bones."

"I don't think it can Booth my heart is beyond repair."

"No it's not. I called Caroline, she's looking into what she can do for you, and she'll call me as soon as she knows anything."

"Okay."

For the first time in hours Booth felt Brennan relax. He was just about to try and get Brennan to eat something when he noticed she was asleep, Booth pulled the blanket of the back of the couch and held Brennan until the next morning when Katie woke up.


	7. Chapter 7 Caroline

Booth disentangled himself from Brennan and went to Katie's room and got her changed and up for the day. Booth carried her into the living room where Brennan lay with her eyes closed faking sleep listening to Booth and Katie have a conversation, Booth was speaking in that low soothing tone that made Brennan feel safe and if Booth were close to her, it made her skin shiver, Katie was making noises in response and giggling. As soon as Katie saw Brennan she wanted her, "Sweetie, Mommy's asleep."

"I'm not asleep Booth I was just listening to you and Katie."

"Katie, Mommy was spying on us; we'll have to be careful next time."

"Booth I was not spying, I always listen to you and Katie has your little chats it's my favorite part of the day."

"Really Bones?" Booth sat on the couch putting Katie between them facing them; Brennan ticked her, Booth just watched.

"Yes Booth I like to listen to you talk, not just to Katie, I find your voice soothing."

Brennan looked at the arm of the couch; Booth pulled her close and gave her a gentle kiss. After a minute he said, "Bones what are your plans for today?"

"I'm not going to work I am tired and feel achy, not sick achy, but achy none the less."

"So do I, it comes from sleeping sitting up all night."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed to sleep I knew if I woke you, you wouldn't go back to sleep."

"Thanks Booth." Brennan kissed him.

"Any time."

"I need to call Cam and tell her I won't be in, I've take a lot of time off these last six months."

"Yes you have, but it's all been worth it right?"

Brennan smiled at Katie before answering, "Yes it has I would change any of it even given what we know now."

Booth didn't say anything he just smiled and took Katie into the kitchen, "Go call Cam and Melissa while Katie and I make pancakes."

"Can you make blueberry ones?"

"Anything you want Bones."Booth flashed a smile that would make anyone turn to goo.

After breakfast they played with Katie until she tried out then they all took a nap Brennan I her bed, Booth on the couch. Booth's phone rang an hour into their siesta.

"Booth."

"Booth it's Caroline I need to talk to you and that partner of yours. Can you meet me in my office in 45 minutes?"

"We can, but Caroline Bones won't want to leave Katie with the sitter, they've been inseparable the last few days."

"That's fine bring her along."

"Okay."

Booth went to wake up Brennan, he didn't want to she need to sleep.

"Bones you need to get up." Brennan turned, "Katie?"

"No, she's fine. Caroline called she needs to talk to us. "

"Call Melissa."

"We don't need her; Caroline said we could bring Katie with us."

"Okay."

Brennan got changed while Booth packed Katie's diaper bag. They arrived at Caroline's office, Brennan holding Katie, Booth the diaper bag and his hand was in Brennan's back in the "spot".

As soon as the trio cleared the doorway Caroline's heart broke they both looked bad ,sad, and worried, Caroline wished she could have seen them a few weeks ago when they were happy.

"Have a seat you two."

They sat Brennan holding Katie, Booth holding Brennan's hand.

"Doctor Brennan let me say I was surprised when Booth told me what you'd gotten yourself into, but now I see why you did it."Caroline smiled before continuing "Let me tell you what you can expect when we go to court, the first hearing won't really decide anything the Judge, Judge Kip doesn't give a lot of leeway to 'parents' who abandon their children. He will listen to the story and decide if the mother should be granted temporary supervised visits to see how she reacts to Katie and how Katie to her for a few weeks then we'll go back to court and he has three options:

1 All parental rights are terminated and Katie remains with you.

2 The Mother gets supervised visits, the visits could be temporary while the Mother takes parenting classes in preparation for regaining custody, or the visits could go on for years.

3 The Mother's rights get reinstated and Katie gets reunited with her as soon as possible."

"No-"Brennan tensed and Katie began to whimper, Booth whispered in Brennan's ear, "Katie." And Brennan relaxed shifting Katie to her shoulder to comfort her more.

"Doctor Brennan I know the last option upset you it upsets me too, but Kip more than likely won't go for that unless the Mother has a dam good reason for abandoning her baby. What we are probably going to be dealing with is, all parental rights are terminated and Katie remains with you."

Brennan nodded not trusting her ability to speak.

"About the supervised visits they'll take place at a visitation center and Katie's caseworker will be there as well as the Mother's attorney as well as myself, Katie will be in good hands so try not to worry too much. The visits last for two hours three at the most at this stage."

Booth thanked Caroline a bit later and they left once they were in the SUV, Booth pulled Brennan into a quick kiss, "Where to now Bones?"

"Home I'm still tired."

"Okay when we get there I'm making you eat something all you've had today is pancakes and milk, that isn't enough."

"I'm not hungry Booth."

"You're getting chicken noodle soup."

"Okay. "

Booth smiled a bit and gently squeezed Brennan's hand as they headed toward home.


	8. Chapter 8 court

Today was the day Brennan had been dreading more than anything in her whole life, it was the day of the court date that would change Brennan Booth, and Katie's lives forever. Brennan was feeding Katie breakfast and ignoring own when Booth walked in," Bones you need to eat."

"I can't Booth I'm too nervous."

Booth smiled a little and walked over to Katie's highchair and kissed the top of her head. Then he took Brennan's hand and pulled her into a deep kiss after a minute Brennan pulled back, with a lopsided smile and said, "Booth I told you not in front of the Baby."

"What are you afraid she'll develop some bad formative memories if she sees her parents kissing?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Booth regretted saying them and the look on Brennan's face made him feel worse.

"Bones I-"

Brennan reached up and paced her fingers against Booth's lips to stop the words, "Booth you're right we are Katie's parents it's just that I don't want to think about that until this is over in case we lose her."

"Bones, we're not going to lose Katie she's with us forever."

"Booth, you don't know that."

"You're right I don't, but I have to go with my feeling s on this one."

"What so you have a gut feeling about this?"

"Yeah, now you need to go get ready."

"Will you finish feeding Katie then?"

"Yeah."

A half hour later they were ready to go, Booth handed Brennan a banana," eat." Brennan smiled.

They met Caroline at the courthouse and went right in to see Judge Kip.

"Is the mother here?"

"Yes."

"Please state your name for the record."

"Kimberley Jones."

"Your daughter's name?"

"Jessica Nicole Bryan."

"When was she born?"

"January 17, 2009."

"Ms. Jones do you care to tell me why you daughter was found in a construction site?"

"I left her with her father while I went on vacation and he left her there."

"When did you go on vacation?"

"February 17th."

"You left your month old daughter to go on vacation?"

"Yes I made the plans way before I knew about Jessica."

"I see. When did you return from this vacation?"

"Two weeks later."

"When did you come back for Jessica?"

"A month ago."

Jessica is nine months old where were you for 8 months?"

"It was easier to leave her with her Dad."

"Why do you want her back now?"

"I missed her."

"You missed her 8 months after you left her?"

"Yes."

"I see. Let me tell you, Ms. Jones your chances of getting Jessica back are not looking very good. To be fair I am granting 4 weeks of visitation with council for both sides and Jessica's social worker present. Then after that we will discuss what to do next."

The banging gavel woke Katie up.

Booth drove home with a silent Brennan he knew she was thinking about the day and it was best if he let her do that. They spent the rest of the day at home with Katie. Late that night Brennan was in bed when she heard Booth walking past her room.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Come here for a minute."

Booth stuck his head in the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay tonight?"

"Don't I always?"

"No, I mean in here with me."

Booth came all the way in the room,"Are you sure?"

"Yes I need somebody right now, every time I close my eyes I see somebody taking Katie away from us."

Booth crossed to the bed and sat down taking Brennan in his arms, No one is going to take Katie away from us, and we're in this forever."

"Booth, if we get the chance are we going to adopt Katie?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way, do you?"

"No, I don't want Katie with anyone else."

Booth felt Brennan relax against him, thinking she was asleep Booth kissed Brennan on the cheek. Brennan surprised Booth by turning and putting both arms around him kissing him back.

Brennan's last thought was that she was great full that Katie was sleeping through the night. Because she had four years of biological urges to satisfy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Visitation & Homes

It had been two weeks since the court date and today was Katie's first visitation date, Brennan didn't want her to go, but she had to. Brennan was nervous today to because she was going to go have lunch at the diner with Booth to ask him something important she wasn't sure what she'd do if he said no, but she wasn't sure what she'd do of he said yes either. Brennan dressed Katie in pink overalls and a white shirt with matching socks. Katie knew something was up because she was clinging to Brennan and Booth all morning.

"Bones you two ready yet?"

"Yeah did you pack the extra outfit, diapers, and snacks I had on the counter?"

"Yeah."

Brennan smiled at Katie who was chewing on a set of plastic keys, "then I guess we're ready Katie, I don't know about you, but I'm not ready for this." The little girl settled into Brennan's arms. Booth walked them both out of the apartment. They got to the visitation center a half hour later; Katie was hanging onto Brennan as tightly as she could .Booth loosened her tiny arms from Brennan as Brennan handed her to Patty. As soon as Katie was free from her Mother's arm, she let out the loudest cry a 9 month old can. Patty did all she could to settle Katie down, but the more she tried the more agitated Katie became. Brennan pressed her head into Booth's shoulder as he led them away.

They went to the diner in silence and ordered their usual and Brennan requested to go containers, Booth was confused. Brennan ate some of her salad and put down her fork," Booth why don't you just move in with us? You stay with us every night you don't have Parker, and those days you spend with us."

Booth put down his burger,"Bones I would love to move in with you two, but you don't have enough room for Parker and me."

"I know that's one of the reasons I bought a house."

"What??

"I bought a house."

"Why?"

"Katie's getting bigger and we need more room."

"Bones are you sure? If it doesn't work-"

Brennan picked Booth's hand, "even if it doesn't work out and we don't keep Katie, I want to keep us Booth and want more kids someday. That is if you want to keep us. "

"I want us together forever." Booth gave her a cocky smile.

"Good so what do you say we pack up the remainders of lunch and go see the house?"

"I'd like that."

30 minutes later they arrived at a two story house just outside the city.

"Wow Bones I like it." The house was white with a huge yard and a wraparound porch

"Thanks Booth lets go inside."

Brennan unlocked the door steeping aside, letting Booth enter.

"Booth, the house has 5 bedrooms and 3 ½ bathrooms, a large kitchen/dining room and a large den that we can use for an office/TV room."

"Can I get a plasma screen?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sold when do we move?"

"As soon as we want."

"Next week?"

"If that what you want."

"It is. When did you find time to look for a house?"

"I'd been looking online for a while and found this and fell in love with it. Last week when I told you I had that advisory board meeting, I met with the real estate agent and did a walk through and signed the papers. The house has been for sale a long time so the owners accepted my offer right away."

"Wow."

"I know it's sudden and I should have talked to you first, but I want this even if you're not here with me."

"Bones you didn't have to talk to me first, I'm glad you did this and that you're happy."

Brennan kissed him deeply Booth pulled back, "Bones we're gonna have to get curtains or the neighbors are gonna get a lot of free shows!"

"Um hum."

The two finished lunch and lots of other things in the living room, before leaving to get Katie.

They found Katie sitting on Caroline's lap crying, "Dr. Brennan, Katie here hasn't been happy since you left she hasn't been crying the whole time nut most of it. The mother did nothing with her, after we get done here I along with the Social worker and the Mother's lawyer are going to see the Judge to see if we can put a stop to the visitations, they're not worth it if the little one gets this upset and the Mother doesn't care one way or another."

Brennan took Katie from her and whipped the tears from her eyes, Katie began to calm down a little, "Thanks Caroline. "

"You're welcome."

They headed home with Brennan and Katie in the backseat. The rest of the day Katie didn't

Want to be out of Brennan's arms for long. That night Booth found Brennan in the rocking chair holding a sleeping Katie.

"Bones lets go to bed."

"I want to, but every time I try and put Katie down she wakes up and starts to fuss."

"I know that's why we're going to put her in bed with us for the night."

"Isn't that habit forming?"

"It can be, but if we don't do it all the time it shouldn't hurt and right now it's what s Katie needs."

Booth took Katie in his arms so Brennan could get ready for bed then they placard her between then in bed with a pillow on each side of her. The next Moring Katie seemed better so Brennan got ready for work, leaving Melissa in charge, when Brennan was almost to the lab her cell rang.

"Brennan."

"I'll be there soon."

"A case."

"No that was Melissa; Katie hasn't quit crying since we left. Melissa's afraid she'll make herself sick crying. It looks like I'll be home today."

"Want me to stay?"  
"No, no reason for us both to be home when all she wants is me to hold her."

"Okay."

Brennan took Katie from Melissa, kissed Booth goodbye and filled Melissa in on the events of Sunday while they waited for Katie to calm down, it didn't take long Katie calmed down and fell asleep.

By mid morning Brennan didn't have to hold Katie, she was okay with being on the floor as long as she could still see Brennan.

It had been two weeks since Brennan showed Booth the house and they spent that time consolidating all their stuff into what they needed or wanted in the new house. The day after the visitation Caroline called and said that the Judge had revoked visitation and terminated the Mother's rights and cleared Katie for adoption and Brennan and Booth started the paperwork. Today was moving day; Katie was staying with Angela while Brennan and Booth directed the team of movers.

"Okay Bones ours and Katie's rooms are set up. Do you want me to go get her?"

Brennan looked up from the box of books she was unpacking, "No, I called Ange a few minutes ago and she said Katie was being good no tears and that we should spend the first night in the house together, I agreed so Katie's spending the night at Angela's, I think she's using our daughter to satisfy her motherly biological urges." Brennan smiled.

Booth laughed, "I think you're right."

"Booth I don't know what to do I haven't had a night alone for seven months."

Booth gave her a smile that sent her spinning," I can think of a few things." then he went over to her and picked her up and headed upstairs.

"BOOTH PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Not until we get to the bed."

Brennan just sighed and enjoyed the trip, Booth plopped her in the middle of the bed and they satisfied biological urges for a long time. Long after anyone who did what they did should have been asleep, Brennan lay awake, Booth's arms around her," Bones what's wrong."

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I miss Katie."

Booth laughed," She's fine."

"I know, but I miss here being with us."

"So do I, you want me to go get her?"

"No, Ange said she'd bring her in the morning and help us unpack."

"Then go to sleep the faster you go to sleep the faster morning will come."

"Isn't that what you told Parker last weekend when he couldn't sleep, because we were going to the Zoo the next day?"

"Yes."

"It won't work on me, I'm not 7."

Booth smiled when he felt Brennan snuggle into him a few minutes later asleep.

The next morning Angela came with coffee and a very happy to see her parents Katie. Brennan and Booth took Katie around the house showing her that all her stuff was there just the house was different, she was clingy until Booth sat her sown in her room by the unpacked boxes of toys, he took a few out and showed them to her then Katie started taking the toys out herself and scattered them around her room, Booth and Brennan watched and opened the boxes while Angela took pictures. That night after they'd gotten Katie settled down for the night Booth and Brennan were sitting on the couch, "Booth we didn't get a lot done today."

"I know, but it was fun watching Katie un pack her toys wasn't it."

"Yes I wouldn't trade it or the world, or her for that matter."

"Me either Bones."

Two weeks later

Brennan was sitting at her desk when the phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan it's Caroline, I have some wonderful news for you , that drop dead gorgeous partner of yours, and that sweet little girl, the adoption is final you'll sign the papers at noon Saturday. Then Katie will be yours and Booth's forever."

"Thanks Caroline."

"You're welcome Cherie."

Booth walked in a minute later, "Why are smiling Bones?"

"Caroline called the Adoption is final Katie is ours Booth we sign the papers Saturday. "tears of joy ran down both their faces as Booth took Brennan I his arms and kissed her in view of the security cameras," I love you Bones will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Saturday came and the signed the papers, Katie's name was now Katelyn Frances Booth. Booth and Brennan were going to get married as soon as their lives settled sown some, it had been a world wind year for them and they wanted to enjoy it some.


	10. Chapter 10 Preschool & a Baby

2 ½ years later

Katie was now 3 and Booth and Brennan married for 2 years, they got married after Katie's first Birthday, on the day Brennan found Katie, the day their lives together began. The wedding was simple, all their friends and family, Russ and Amy were in charge of watching Katie while everyone was getting ready, it was going well until Katie saw Brennan walking down the aisle and started reaching for her and crying, nobody could get her to quiet down. Brennan smiled a bit and handed Angela her flowers and walked back up the aisle picked up Katie and got married it wasn't the way most people got married with a 14 ½ moth old in their lap, but it perfect none the less. Booth and Brennan went away for the weekend, which was as long as they could stand to be away from Katie.

"Mommy do I have to go?"

"Yes, you'll have fun."

"I don't want to go; can't I come to the lab with you? It's funner."

Brennan knelt down and put her hands lightly on her daughters shoulders,"Katie, we talked about this, preschool is important you'll learn things like how to write, and count and do art projects. At lunchtime Donna will pick you up and you can go home play." Brennan took Katie's hand and started walking towards the door Katie stopped," No Mommy."Brennan looked down and saw that they were going to have a tantrum in less than 30 seconds, Brennan knelt down and brought Katie's face to hers "Katie if you go to school, I'll pick you up later and we'll go to the diner and then you can spend the afternoon at the lab, but you have to go school the rest of the week and Donna will pick you up after okay?"

"Okay, can Daddy come too?"

"I'll ask him to, but he may have to work."

"Okay."

Brennan smiled and took Katie's hand and they walked into the classroom, Katie grabbed Brennan's hand tight," Katie the sooner you let go of my hand the sooner the morning will be over."

"Okay, don't go yet."

"I won't." Brennan smiled and stayed in the room long enough for Katie to get occupied with toys and she snuck out calling Booth.

"Booth."

"Your daughter wants to know if you'll have lunch with her at the diner."

"I thought Donna was picking her up?"

"She was, but in order to divert a meltdown I told Katie if she went to school, I'd pick her up and we'd go to the diner and then she can spend the afternoon at the lab, but she has to go school the rest of the week and Donna will pick her up after."

"Nice job not caving in their Bones."

"I know, but I don't like it when she gets upset, especially over little things, just because she's scared."

"I know. I would have done the same thing. I'll meet you at 12:30."

"Thanks."

At noon Brennan picked Katie up, and almost got knocked over by a pair of little arms attaching themselves to her legs, Brennan bent over and picked Katie up, "Hi Katie how was your day?"

"I don't like preschool Mommy."

"Why?"

"It's boring."

Brennan smiled, "it'll get better tomorrow, and today's only the first day."

"I hope so." Katie snuggled into Brennan's arms like she did when she wanted to go to sleep, "Katie stay awake, Daddy's meeting us at the diner."

"Okay." Brennan smiled because she knew there was no way Katie was going to be awake when they got to the diner. Brennan pulled in the diner behind Booth; he got out and walked to Brennan's car wondering why he wasn't getting run over by Katie.

"She's asleep."

Booth smiled and opened the door, reaching in to wake up his daughter,"wake up sweetheart."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, now come on and we'll get some lunch."

"Okay." Katie sat up just enough for Booth to unbuckle her car seat and lift her out," Watch your head."

"Okay Mommy."

Once they were seated and ordered their usual plus a grilled cheese for Katie, Booth turned his attention to Katie," Katydid how was your day?"

"I don't like preschool Daddy."

"Why?"

"It's boring." 

"It'll get better tomorrow; today's only the first day."

'That's what Mommy said."

"Then it will be."

"Why?"

"Because Mommy's smart and she knows a lot of things."

"Oh."

Both saw Brennan blush a little and he gave a smile that made her blush more.

They ate in somewhat silence, Brennan wiping milk mustaches off Kate every few minutes. When they were done Booth put Katie in Brennan car and watched them drive off. When they got to the lab Brennan settled Katie with her coloring books and crayons on the floor and went to her paperwork.

A half hour later Brennan looked up, Katie was asleep. Brennan crossed to the floor and picked her up putting her on the couch and covering her with a blanket, and then she went to Angela's office.

"Ange, can you go sit with Katie? She's asleep in my office; I need to run an errand."

"Sure Sweetie."

"Thanks I should be back in 45 minutes or less."

"No problem."

When Brennan got back she found Angela drawing something at her desk.

"Bren this is for you."

"Thanks."

The paper was a sketch of Katie asleep. The rest of the day passed with Katie separating all of Brennan's color coded reports into piles so Brennan could file them later. That night after Katie was in bed, Brennan sat down next to Booth, "Booth remember how nervous I was when I brought Katie home?"

"Yeah."

"Hopefully I won't be so nervous this time."

"You won't be… Bones are you?"

"Yes. Booth we're going to have a baby."

"When did you find out?"

"This afternoon, I had a hunch I had Angela watch Katie while I went and took the test."

"When?"

"December."

Booth kissed Brennan deeply, she pulled back, and "Katie might wake up."

Then let's go to bed."


	11. Chapter 11Eighteen Days Before Christmas

It was December 7th eighteen days before Christmas, Brennan was sitting on the couch catching a few seconds doze; sleep these latest few nights had been hard to come by. Cam and Booth convinced her to take the two weeks before the baby's arrival off to rest; she resisted them on the outside, inside she was grateful, but they'd never know it.

The plan for today was to send Booth to work and Katie to preschool and have Angela come over with some of Katie's Santa gifts and help her decorate the house; Brennan normally waited a week or so later to decorate. But considering her due date was the 15th it was now or never. Brennan opened her eyes when she felt Booth walk in holding Katie's hand.

"Bones, you sure you're okay being by yourself? I can take Katie to school and come back."

"I'm fine Booth; I have 8 days before the baby will be here."

"Bones, babies come early you know."

"Not mine, we talked it over and came to an understanding, the baby isn't going to appear before the 15th. Angela will be here in a half hour anyway, I'll be fine. Don't forget to get the mistletoe."

Booth laughed, only Bones would have a discussion with the baby regarding its arrival "I won't see you tonight we'll put up the tree."

"See you later." Brennan reached up to give Booth a kiss, and then waited for him to lift Katie up to give her a hug.

Booth and Katie left and Brennan situated herself on the couch and picked up her book. Half way though chapter 10 she felt something that wasn't normal baby movement, her hand went to her stomach while she called Booth.

"Booth."

"Booth I think you need to come home, the baby is not waiting."

Okay I'll be there in 10. Do you think you can wait that long?"

"Yeah. Just hurry."

"I am. Love you. "

"Love you too, Booth I don't want to talk, but I don't want to hang up."

"That's fine." The rest of the drive Booth tried to keep Brennan calm while beating himself up because he didn't come home after he dropped Katie off.

Booth got to the house and flew in the door; he found Brennan where he'd left her 20 minutes ago, with her eyes closed and pain on her face, "Bones I'm here." His voice was soft and barely a whisper as he picked up her hand.

"it's about time! Help me up so we can go!"

Booth grabbed Brennan's coat and pulled it on her quickly then he scooped her up and headed for the door, Brennan didn't complain. Angela met them coming up the stairs, "OH Sweetie!"

"Ange, can you get Katie? Her suitcase…"

"Bren, just go have the baby, I can get Katie and get her packed before I get Madelyn I've done this before."

"Her new pajama…."  
"Booth, get her out of here, before she packs Katie's bag herself."

"Don't forget her bear."

"Brennan relax, I can handle it."

Booth grinned as he shut Brennan's door, "Thanks Ange. I'll call you when we know anything."

"BOOTH HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!"

Angela smiled as Booth ran to the driver's side. Then she headed inside to get Katie packed and put some of the decorations up.

They made it to the hospital in record time, Brennan never letting go of Booth's hand. After all the rushing around the ended up waiting all morning, afternoon and most of the night before Abigail

Grace decided to make her entrance in to the world. That was two hours ago now an exhausted, but happy Brennan sat holding her daughter unaware Booth was watching from the doorway, he couldn't get the smile off his face this was one of the happiest days of his life he was happy when Parker was born but this time it was different . Booth walked over to the bed, Brennan looked up, "Hey."

"Hey Bones, how are you two doing?"

"Good. I'm more tired than I've ever been in my life, but I don't really care! Abby is almost asleep."

Booth looked over the blankets just as Abby's eyes closed all the way and smiled.

"This wasn't the kind of day I had planned, I wanted to spend the afternoon with Katie decorating and then put up the tree with you and order Thai like every year."

Booth smiled, "We can still put up the tree and order Thai whenever you feel up to it when we get home. Angela and Katie only put up half the decorations, Katie didn't want to do it without you."

"How is she?"

"When I called Angela she said Katie was good, a little mad neither of us were home, but after dinner she and Madelyn climbed on Hodgins to watch some Disney movie, she doesn't have the heart to wake anybody up."

"That's good. How do you think Katie will react to Abby?"

"She'll like her, she might act out for a while, but she'll get used to it. We just have to be patient with her, maybe give her some extra attention for a while."

"Did you call Dad?"

"Yeah, he said congratulations, and that he'd see us at home. Cam said to enjoy your time off."

"Hum."

"Bones, go to sleep, you're barely awake now."

"Take Abby."

Booth stood up and took Abby from Brennan; she snuggled into Booth's arms and continued sleeping. Brennan fell asleep watching Booth watch Abby sleep.

The next morning

Angela brought Katie over to meet Abby, that didn't start out well. Booth met them in the lobby to take Katie to Brennan's room.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Katie, are you ready to go meet your sister and see Mommy?"

"I just want to see Mommy."

"You don't want to see Abby?"

"No."

"Abby wants to see you."

"I don't care."

"Well let's go see Mommy."

Booth carried Katie down to Brennan's room, "Hi Katie, come see Abby."

"I don't want to."

"Booth put Abby in her crib and gives us a few minutes."

Booth nodded and picked up Abby and placed her in the crib. He picked up Katie and sat her next to Brennan, kissing them both and leaving.

"Katie, why don't you want to see your sister?"

"I don't like her."

Why?"

"Now you and Daddy won't do things with me anymore. We won't have Christmas either!"

"Katie your Dad and I will still do things with you, just not as often and we might bring Abby along sometimes, okay?"

'Okay." Katie snuggled into Brennan a little; Brennan kissed the top of her head, "Why won't we have Christmas? It's weeks away."

"Because the tree's not decorated, Santa won't come if the tree's not decorated, Mommy." the sadness in Katie's voice broke Brennan heart.

"Katie, we'll have Christmas as soon as I start feeling better we'll decorate the tree."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Brennan pulled Katie into a hug.

Booth stuck his head in the door, "can I come in?"

"Yes Booth. Katie how about we say hi to Abby now?"

"I guess."

Booth smiled and put Abby in Brennan's arms.

"She's little, Mommy."

"She is, but she'll grow, just like you did."

"I was that little?"

"Yeah, I'll show you the pictures when I get home."

"Okay."

"so Katydid what do you think of your sister?'

"She's okay I guess."

They visited a little longer then Angela took Katie home promising to drop her off at the house with Max to wait on them to come home the next afternoon.

The next afternoon Brennan and Booth arrived home, Brennan handed Abby to Max collapsing on the couch.

"Honey, she's beautiful."

"T hanks Dad. I wish Mom was here to see this, to see the girls, meet Booth, all of it."

"I know honey, but she knows."

"I hope so."

"She came home with you?"

"Yes Katie, come here."

Katie climbed up next to Brennan sitting as close to her as she could; Brennan put both arms around her. That night after a Max prepared dinner Abby got really fussy, Brennan was trying to calm her down, when Katie stalked off to her room. Brennan looked at Max who put a hand on her shoulder, "She'll come around baby girl, Russ wasn't too happy we brought home either."

"What did you do?"

"Every night for the first few weeks, after you settled down for the night after dinner your mom would disappear into Russ' room until he went to bed. I don't know what she did in there, but after a while she didn't have to do it every night, just every once in a while. He warmed up to you a few days later."

"I'll try it."

After Abby went down for a while, Brennan went to Katie's room and found her on the bed with a stack of books,"Katie what are you doing?"

"Reading."

Brennan held in a smile, Katie couldn't read yet.

"Do you want me to read to you?"

"You have Abby."

"She's asleep right now."

"Oh if you want too."

"Go put your pajamas on and I'll read until you fall asleep."

"Okay."

An hour and 3 books later Katie was asleep, Brennan was tucking her in when Booth came in holding Abby, "everything okay?"

"Yeah, we talked between books; I think she'll be okay."

"Good night Daddy, Abby." Came from Katie sleepily as she squeezed her eyes shut

"Goodnight sweetheart."Booth gave Brennan Abby and leaned down to give Katie a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12 Christmas Day!

3 weeks later, Christmas Day

Abby woke up for the fourth time that night, Brennan rolled over to nudge Booth, and he wasn't there. Opening her eyes Brennan saw that his side of the bed hadn't been slept in all night; confused Brennan got up and headed to Abby's room.

Brennan changed Abby and went to the kitchen for a bottle, on her way she saw Booth asleep on the couch with a half completed dollhouse on the floor and his Santa hat sideways. After Brennan got Abby settled with her bottle, she shifted her to a better position and shook Booth, "Booth wake up."

"No Bones!"

"Yes. It's almost 5 Katie will be up at 6, you need to finish the dollhouse."

"Crap! Next year she's getting dolls, nothing for Santa to put together."

"Booth, don't be like that, this is the only thing she REALLY wanted, it was tops on list."

"I know I just can't get it together."

"Take Abby, I'll do it."

"Good luck with that."

"How hard can it be? I am a genius, you know."

"Who's being cocky now?"

"Not me." Brennan gave Booth her sweetest smile.

"Right. Give me Abby."

Booth smiled as Brennan handed him Abby," Merry Christmas Sweetheart how's it going so far?"

"Booth Abby's three weeks old, she has no concept of time."

"Just put together the dollhouse will, ya "

Brennan smiled at the picture in front of her, Booth was on the couch in his Santa hat and elf socks and a red sweat suit (he dressed in red head to toe with the Santa hat incase Katie peaked around the corner, she'd just see the red and hat), holding their daughter watching her take her bottle.

Brennan went to work on the dollhouse, at 5:53 AM Brennan covered the finished dollhouse with the bright red sheet Santa used for the things that were too big to wrap and slid it behind the couch, "Booth, it's do-." Brennan looked over sometime over the last 75 minutes Booth had stretched out on the couch, Abby was lying on his chest they both were sound asleep. Brennan went over and got Abby, Booth started to wake up, "Booth go back to sleep."

"Katie?"

"I'll deal with her, sleep."

"Hum."

Brennan kissed his cheek and pulled the blanket over him. She put Abby in her bassinet and went to wait for Katie. At 6:10 Katie got up Brennan intercepted her outside her door, "Merry Christmas, Katie."

"Merry Christmas Mommy."

"Let's go make cinnamon rolls for breakfast."

"I want to open presents now."

Brennan knelt down, "Katie Daddy's still asleep, he was up with Abby last night. Let's go make cinnamon rolls and when we're done we'll go wake up Daddy and open presents, Okay?"

"Okay." Brennan took Katie's hand leading her into the kitchen. An hour and a half later they were done, "Mommy, can I go wake Daddy up now?"

"Go ahead."

Brennan smiled as Katie ran into the living room, jumping on Booth's stomach.

"Ugh."

"Daddy wake up!!!!!"

"Morning Katydid. Why are you so excited this morning?"

"It's Christmas!"

"Isn't that next week?" Booth grinned at Brennan.

"No it's today! Santa already came!"

"Really? Were you expecting something from him?"

"Yeah. I want a dollhouse."

"That's a lot."

"I didn't get it though."

"How do you know?"

"None of the presents are big enough."

"I wouldn't get sad yet Katie."

"Why?"

"Because it's Christmas, the presents are magic."

Booth held Katie close and sat up, carrying her over to the tree and the mound of presents, "let's see what we got this year."

Katie got books, games dolls and all the accessories for the dollhouse.

Brennan got up when everything was opened," Katie come here theirs a present behind the couch with your name on it."

Katie ran over Brennan helped her take the sheet off, "My dollhouse!!"

Booth carried it to the middle of the room; Katie went to work putting all the stuff in it. As soon as she was occupied Booth gave Brennan her present from him and the kids, a necklace with 3 silver baby shoes on it with Parker, Katie, and Abby's birthstones in them.

"Booth it's beautiful, I love it." She kissed him.

"I'm glad."

Brennan gave Booth his present from her and the kids, a hockey ticket.

"Thanks Bones."

"You're welcome. The other ticket is in a box for Parker to open, I thought you two would enjoy some one on one time."

"You're the best Bones."

"Why don't you take Abby and put her in her crib, and then take a nap yourself before Parker gets here."

"Good idea."

"Daddy, will you play a game with me?"

"Later pumpkin, I'm gonna take a nap before Parker comes over."

"Okay." Katie looked a little upset, but went back to the dollhouse.

"Bones, it's not fair you got_ Operation_ for Katie, your hands are too steady she'll never win against you!"

"She'll have fun with it."

Brennan went to the kitchen to get things cleaned up after Booth went to bed. She didn't hear any noise from the living room she went to look it was empty, she found Katie in their room, next to Booth asleep, Brennan pulled the covers up and kissed them both.

Two hours later Booth appeared with Katie, "Did you tell Katie to take a nap with me?"

"No, I think she just wants to spend time with you, since you were asleep, it was the easiest thing. She probably didn't sleep much last night, it did you both good."

"Yeah when Parker goes home on New Years, I'll take a day and do something with her."

"Katie will like that."

Parker came over soon after; they had macaroni and cheese for dinner. Parker couldn't wait to go to the hockey game with his Dad.


	13. Chapter 13 Somewhere Special

Katie was now 6 and in kindergarten, Abby was 3 and in preschool she had no problems being away from home. It was days like today Brennan hated it was a half day for Katie as it was the last day of school for the year. Having Katie home all summer meant she was board; thankfully she spent a lot of time at Hodgins' house with Madelyn. Brennan was driving Katie to school, Booth took Abby. "Mom can Abby and me-"  
"Abby and I."  
Katie rolled her eyes, "Mom can Abby and I come to the lab after school?"  
"We'll see I may have to work."  
"That's all you do anymore, you and Dad are never home you send Dad home to get us afterschool, but you come home after we go to sleep."  
It was true most days Booth and Brennan were home by 4, but the past few months they had lots of cases. Booth couldn't do his thing until Brennan did hers so he'd go home and leave her to it.  
Brennan pulled to a stop in front of the school, "bye Katie, love you."  
"Bye Mom Love you too."  
Brennan drove to the lab and told Cam she was leaving for the day at 11, if Booth needed her for a case he was to take Wendell or wait.  
At 11:30 Brennan got Katie, "Mom are we going to the lab?"  
"No."  
"But Moooom."  
Brennan smiled, "Katie just relax, you'll like where were going."  
"Okay."  
The next stop was picking up Abby," Mommy where are we going?"  
"You'll see."  
Brennan drove them home," Mom I thought you said I'd like where we were going, this is home what's so special about it?"  
"I know it's home, what's special about it is I'm staying home this afternoon."  
"You are? For the whole day? No work even if Dad begs and pleads?"  
Brennan laughed, "I'm home even if your Dad begs and pleads."  
"Cool."  
"So what do you want to do?"  
"Can we make cookies?"  
"Katie it's 95° out."  
"Please?" Katie flashed a Booth worthy charm smile.  
"Alright, if we have all the stuff."  
4 hours later Booth unlocked the door and smiled, the smell of peanut butter chocolate chip cookies met him and he looked over on the couch Brennan was in the middle with Katie and Abby on either side reading to them."  
"Bones I'm home."  
"Hi Booth."  
"HI Daddy."  
"Hi girls are you having fun with Mom?"  
"Yeah."  
"Mom, are you having fun with the girls?"  
"Yeah, there's pasta salad and chicken in the fridge if you want to grill it, it's too hot to cook."  
"I'm on it."  
"Hum."Brennan went back to her reading.  
Booth smiled and kissed the tops of their heads on the way to the kitchen.  
That night Brennan put both girls to sleep and sat next to Booth, he automatically put his arm around her, "Did you have fun today?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
"Booth I've been thinking-."  
"Oh no!"  
Brennan shoved him in the arm, "Booth I know we said three kids were enough, but would one more be so bad?"  
"No, when do you want to start?"  
"I don't think we'll have to."  
"Bones?"  
"I don't know for sure yet I have the test, but haven't taken it yet."  
"Go take it."  
"Don't get your hopes up."  
I'm not."  
"I hope you're ready for 2 am feedings."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"I guess this means I'll have to go buy another charm for your necklace."  
"Guess so what if I can't do this"  
"Bones you're great with the kids."  
"You think?"  
"I know. The old Bones wouldn't have left work in the middle of the day to bake cookies and let her 6 year old paint her nails glittery purple."  
"We match."  
"See, being a mom agrees with you."  
"You're right."  
"Did you just agree with me?"  
"Yes don't get used to it."  
"Can I enjoy it at least?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you. Any names picked out?"  
"One. If it's a girl, Christine Ruth."  
I like it."  
"Me too"

The End!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
